1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to an artificial spa generator, and particularly to an artificial spa generator with flow rate and temperature indications.
2. Description of Related Art:
Taking spa baths can promote blood circulation, get rid of tiredness, and keep one""s face beautiful so that it is a good way to relax one""s body and mind. However, a natural spa is usually near a specific area such as a mountain such that it is inconvenient for us to take a spa bath while we are desired to enjoy the fun of taking spa bath. Taiwanese patent publication No. 266472 discloses a spa device for face beauty, with which the spa can be made artificially. The spa device provides hot water passing through special treating stones and a sulfur essence in the process of making the spa. The special treating stones collect the contaminating substance in the hot water and release the mineral into the hot water and the concentrated sulfur can drip several drips of sulfur to mix with the hot water. But, the special stones are not able to absorb the hard water ingredients such as chlorine ion, calcium ion, and magnesium ion in the hot water. In addition, there are other defects such as the temperature of the spa may not be indicated and if the spa device is still in an effective period.
An object of the present invention is to provide an artificial spa generator, which may offer pure spa and/or order essence water.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an artificial spa generator, which may indicate the temperature of spa and/or the temperature of the order essence water and the accumulated used spa.
Other objects and features of the present invention will be apparent by way of following description of embodiments with accompanying drawings.